


good memories of us feel so real, must be fake

by drunken_hedgehog



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Desynchronization (Assassin's Creed), Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Memory Alteration, desynchronization imminent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunken_hedgehog/pseuds/drunken_hedgehog
Summary: Не пытайся изменить воспоминания, говорили они. Что бы ты ни делал, избегай этой херни. Этим ты только навредишь самому себе.Дезмонд всё равно пытается изменить воспоминание. Только в этот единственный раз он пытается хоть чуточку облегчить боль, почему нет, разве Эцио не достаточно уже потерял? Разве Эцио не потерял практически всё, что он любил, всех, кого он любил, одного за другим?Надо признать, наверное, он должен был сначала подумать как следует.***Перевод названия на русском:отголоски воспоминаний о нас кажутся реальными, но всё это ложь(Название работы – это строчка из песни everyone blooms группы the front bottoms)
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	good memories of us feel so real, must be fake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [good memories of us feel so real, must be fake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070269) by [desmondkilometers (clockworkcorvids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/desmondkilometers). 



_Не пытайся изменить воспоминания_ , говорили они. Что бы ты ни делал, не сворачивай с тропы, которая простирается прямо перед тобой. Тебе были даны чёткие указания, это лишь ретроспектива пятисотлетней давности, события пятисотлетней давности есть данность, высеченная в камне, так что избегай этой херни. Этим ты только навредишь самому себе.

Дезмонд всё равно пытается изменить воспоминание. Только в этот единственный раз он пытается хоть чуточку облегчить боль, почему нет, разве Эцио не достаточно уже потерял? Разве Эцио не потерял практически всё, что он любил, всех, _кого_ он любил, одного за другим?

Надо признать, он должен был, наверное, сначала подумать как следует.

________________________________________

_Он облажался и знает об этом, он слишком медленно двигался, слишком долго колебался, он не сумел догнать своего – нет, Эцио – брата, не дал воспоминанию правильно синхронизироваться. Мир тонет в помехах, как телевизор, потерявший сигнал, как мобильный, который с размаху швырнули о пол, и два слова на миг вспыхивают перед Дезмондом, как предостережение о том, что грядёт:_

УГРОЗА ДЕСИНХРОНИЗАЦИИ.

С Анимусом 2.0 та же самая фигня, что и с первой версией, понимает он, когда Федерико исчезает из его поля зрения, с крыши, и Дезмонд внезапно оказывается обездвижен. Воспоминание выскальзывает сквозь его пальцы, как песок, сыплющийся через сито, и кажется, что воздух точно так же вырывается из его лёгких.

ДЕСИНХРОНИЗАЦИЯ.

_Дезмонд вываливается обратно в 2012 с резким отчаянным вдохом, гонящим воздух в лёгкие. Его сердце, кажется, стремится вырваться из грудной клетки, и не в приятном смысле. Он никогда больше не повторит это снова, во всяком случае, нарочно. Если даже небольшая оплошность причиняет такую боль, то ему не хочется и думать о том, что с ним случится, если он пойдёт и сделает что-то, чего Эцио не сделал бы – а вернее, не делал._

________________________________________

Он опять приходит в мастерскую Леонардо, принеся с собой очередную страницу Кодекса. Он знает местонахождение многих страниц и мог бы принести их все зараз. Он знает, что поступить так было бы безопаснее – и Дезмонд коротко гадает, он – это _он_ сам или Эцио, или они оба, но, наверное, всё же в большей степени это Эцио, иначе он бы уже давно десинхронизировался, – но он принимает этот риск ради того, чтобы лишний раз повидаться с Лео. Чтобы просто… _быть_ с Лео и смотреть, как сияют глаза гения, когда его осеняет, как расшифровать новую страницу. Разумеется, он мог бы остаться подольше, если он принесёт сразу несколько страниц, но он предпочитает продолжительности визита возможность приходить в мастерскую Лео большее число раз.

Эцио стучит костяшками пальцев по двери, и не успевает он опустить кулак, дверь отворяется, являя знакомое лицо человека, которого он любит.

Дезмонду потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы обнаружить такую простую вещь, хотя это же было очевидно, должно было быть очевидно _всякому_ , кто посмотрит со стороны на этих двоих – но опять же, Дезмонд смотрел глазами Эцио, испытывал те чувства, что испытывал Эцио, и это многое меняло, ведь ты никак не скроешь свои чувства от, ну… самого себя.

– Эцио, какой приятный сюрприз! – восклицает Лео, как будто Эцио не приходил сюда каждый божий день всю последнюю неделю. Леонардо одаряет Эцио лучезарной улыбкой, как и всегда, он радуется по той или иной причине, когда приглашает ассасина в свою мастерскую, и Эцио снимает свой капюшон, как только это становится безопасно. Паркет еле слышно поскрипывает под его ногами, когда он следует за Лео вглубь, и его взор блуждает по мастерской, охватывая бесчисленные незаконченные работы Лео – картины, наброски, шифры, механизмы, от легко узнаваемых до тех, которые, Эцио уверен, Лео изобрёл сам.

(Он, вне всякого сомнения, попросит Эцио протестировать некоторые из них, очень скоро, и Эцио будет счастлив выполнить просьбу.)

– Итак, что привело тебя сюда сегодня, мой друг? – спрашивает он, не забывая обернуться, чтобы с улыбкой посмотреть на Эцио, пока расчищает место на столе от грязных кистей и перьев.

Эцио улыбается в ответ, Дезмонд ощущает это странным, каким-то призрачным образом, словно он управляет чересчур реалистичной марионеткой, находясь внутри. Со временем к этому привыкаешь, но чужие мысли, больше похожие на отголоски и видения, по-прежнему создают ощутимый диссонанс время от времени.

– Да как обычно.

– Принёс ещё одну страницу Кодекса?

– Я вообще-то собирался сказать, что пришёл ради твоей приятной компании, – отвечает Эцио, опираясь на ближайшую стену с видом подлинного сладкоречивого ублюдка, которым, собственно, и является, – ну, и это тоже, конечно. 

Лео наклоняется, рыжевато-каштановые волосы падают, закрывая ему лицо, и Эцио испытывает отчаянное желание убрать их за уши, но сначала поиграть с прядями, накручивая их на свои пальцы. Он жаждет этого, он алчет этого, настолько страстно, что это желание практически неотделимо от собственных желаний Дезмонда – если, конечно, у Дезмонда имеются подобные желания. Вполне возможно, что да, но у него в последнее время другие вещи на уме. Он обязательно найдет кого-то, кто будет вызывать в нём такие же чувства – возможно даже, он уже нашёл кого-то, – после того, как ассасины спасут мир и всё это закончится.

В настоящий же момент он просто лежит, погружённый в воспоминания Эцио, и наблюдает, как его предок добродушно поддразнивает Леонардо, и они плавно перекидываются фразами туда-сюда, словно играя в мяч. Этот разговор звучит практически как музыка, в нём прослеживается определённый ритм, в том, как Эцио отпускает колкость, а Лео реагирует на неё – с неподдельной искренностью, а не просто заставляя себя смеяться шуткам, чтобы не обидеть Эцио.

Он всё же уделяет внимание тому, как Лео расшифровывает страницу Кодекса, потому что – как бы ни бывало трудно порой держать это в голове – вовсе не он, а Эцио влюблён в этого мужчину, однако он по-прежнему не может не восхищаться, наблюдая за его работой. Дезмонд думает, что если бы Шон мог видеть это не на видеозаписи, но своими собственными глазами, как он сейчас, пожалуй, это стало бы грандиозным поводом отпраздновать, куда там дню рождения. Это, ну… отчасти объясняет, почему они этим занимаются, не правда ли? Но если Шон таким образом удовлетворяет свои фриковатые, занудные с точки зрения людей, которые не являются узкими специалистами, запросы в области истории, то он сам _обучается_ (и в то же время лично совершает всё это, как ни странно) тем вещам, что тамплиеры пытались утаить от него.

Тем временем работа уже идёт к концу. _Слишком_ скоро, по мнению Эцио, и Дезмонд вынужден с ним согласиться, хотя это мало что значит, собственно, он всегда, _как правило_ , соглашается. У него теперь есть ещё одна расшифрованная страница Кодекса, ещё один кусочек этой огромной странной головоломки.

Он задаётся вопросом, что же будет дальше, если он, в роли Эцио, изменит своему обыкновению и в следующий раз придёт сюда с целой стопкой страниц Кодекса. Окажется ли этого достаточно, чтобы привести к десинхронизации, или же это окажется незначительным изменением, вроде того, как не туда посмотреть или пойти не с той ноги, и колёса времени будут вращаться без заминок, или же от этого что-нибудь да изменится? Дезмонд считает, что да, изменится, потому что это может повлиять на то, что Лео и Эцио чувствуют друг к другу, но опять же, скорее нет, потому что он твёрдо уверен в том, что, по крайней мере, чувства одной из сторон незыблемы, высечены в скале, что Эцио всё равно будет чувствовать то, что он чувствует, к Леонардо да Винчи. Эцио попросту не придёт сюда больше, чем с одной страницей Кодекса за раз.

Что было первым, курица или яйцо? Что было первым, то, что двое давно умерших людей испытывали обоюдные чувства, или же нет?

Эцио берёт страницу, благодарит Лео за его бескорыстную помощь, и Лео, с видом невинным и сияющим, как нельзя более похожий на солнечный лучик, спрашивает его, собирается ли он уходить прямо сейчас.

Эцио изображает страдание на лице.

– Тебе не терпится от меня избавиться? – жалуется он, положа руку на грудь и спотыкаясь, будто выстрел угодил ему прямо в сердце. Припоминая коробки, которые он таскал для Лео когда-то давным-давно, он предполагает, что Лео не сумеет поймать его, если он и вправду упадёт, но вот обратная ситуация вполне возможна. Он с лёгкостью сумеет удержать Леонардо на руках.

(Он желает этого. С новой, неудержимой страстью, с пламенной горячностью, как в чёртовом сонете, так, что сердце Эцио почти разрывается, в то время как Лео настаивает: « _Нет, ни в коем случае, я всего лишь не хотел встревать в твои дела. Я знаю, что ты занятой человек, в конце концов_ ».)

Эцио выпрямляется, изменяя позу.

– Я всегда могу найти время для тебя, _caro mio_.

И Лео _краснеет_. Чёрт, он краснеет, и Дезмонд искренне надеется, что Шон сможет это увидеть, потому что ну _вашу ж мать_ , вот оно, воистину погружение в историю во всей красе. Ну, кто из людей, живущих в начале двадцать первого века, может сказать, что вживую видел, как Леонардо да Винчи _краснеет_? Дезмонд вот теперь может.

Но каким бы милым и нежным ни был настоящий момент, Эцио по-прежнему человек со своими призраками внутри – он по-прежнему живёт в страхе, отчасти скрываемом под всеми его колкостями и комплиментами – и Дезмонд ощущает это в его воспоминаниях, в том, как он отступает, страшась заходить слишком далеко.

Однако Дезмонда не сковывают персональные страхи Эцио, и он хочет заорать так громко, чтобы эхо его крика отдалось на полтысячелетия назад и дошло до ушей, которые, казалось бы, не слышат. Он остаётся безмолвным наблюдателем в теле Эцио, когда ассасин следует за Лео в его студию, садится и пожирает рисующего мужчину взглядом. Эти двое ведут бессодержательную, пустую беседу.

 _Он тоже тебя любит_ , хочет сказать Дезмонд – хочет, чтобы _Эцио_ знал, – потому что он не знает, насколько можно доверять историческим записям, искажённым тамплиерами, или насколько хорошо умеют скрывать свои чувства эти двое, но текущее воспоминание, без сомнения, не показывает никаких признаков того, что Эцио хоть когда-нибудь попытается оставить в прошлом нежелание говорить о своих чувствах. Однако он может хранить надежду, он так и _сделает_ , _да-да_ , и ему хочется поделиться своим открытием с Шоном, как только он выберется из Анимуса. Естественно, он слишком вовлечён в это лично, но он всего-навсего желает восстановить историческую справедливость. Пусть потомки знают, что Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце назвал Леонардо да Винчи « _дорогой мой_ » и заставил его покраснеть.

– Ты должен пойти со мной, когда я выйду написать картину на набережной, как-нибудь в другой раз, – говорит Лео между двумя сосредоточенными хмыками, сопровождающими грубые линии наброска, которые он наносит на чистый квадрат пергамента.

– Я был бы очень этому рад, – говорит Эцио, – но боюсь, я не могу рисковать быть замеченным в людном месте.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Ты и так практически всё время проводишь в людных местах.

Растерянность каким-то образом делает лицо Лео ещё более привлекательным, даже если она не к месту и видеть её едва ли не больно, потому что он при этом выглядит уязвлённым. Самую чуточку. Капельку. На самом деле, это может быть всего лишь интерпретацией Дезмонда, потому что ему неведомо, о чём сейчас думает Лео. Чёрт, он даже не имеет полного и ясного представления о мыслях _Эцио_ , он переживает воспоминания этого парня прямо сейчас.

– Больше того, хм… – Эцио опускает голову, как будто призадумавшись, но если честно, ему попросту стыдно. – Я не хочу подвергать тебя риску. Быть узнанным в качестве… спутника ассасина опасно.

Спутник. Не _друг_. Интересный выбор слов, и Дезмонд думает, что, возможно, вкладывает в него желаемый смысл, какую-то долю секунды, но потом он осознаёт, что это была мысль _Эцио_ , не его. Он… ну, ему это не нравится, но прямо сейчас он ничего не может с этим поделать.

– Риск – дело благородное, – отвечает Леонардо, светясь улыбкой.

– Конечно, ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал, – говорит Эцио. Он не сдерживает мягкий смешок. Именно моменты, подобные этому, напоминают Дезмонду, что Эцио – не просто легендарный ассасин и громкое имя в его родословной, перед которым положено благоговеть, но ещё и живой – в прошлом – _человек_. Такая же, как Дезмонд, личность со своими чувствами, любовью, страхами и всем прочим.

– Возможно, мы могли бы выбрать какое-нибудь другое место, более уединённое. Может, балкон? Или мы могли бы уехать за пределы города, в поля – я давно хотел написать пейзаж с открытым небом.

Эцио совершенно _влюблён_ , Дезмонд это чувствует. Как и Леонардо – ему не нужно чувствовать этого, чтобы понять, это и так довольно очевидно проявляется во всём – от радостных ноток в голосе мужчины до неувядающей улыбки, вздёргивающей уголки его губ.

– Хмм… Если там будет действительно безопасно, и поблизости не будут крутиться стражи, тогда…

Леонардо уже вернулся к работе над эскизом, сопровождаемой бессвязным мычанием, но делает паузу, чтобы снова заговорить.

– Конечно, я всегда могу найти какую угодно другую тему для картины. Я знаю, как высоко ты ценишь свою частную жизнь, но я бы с удовольствием написал твой портрет, если ты позволишь.

– Хм. Что ты там такое говорил о встревании в мои дела?

Лео опять краснеет.

– Ты перекручиваешь мои слова, Эцио.

Эцио разражается смехом, но следующие его слова звучат необычайно серьёзно.

– Это честь для меня – быть написанным твоей кистью, _маэстро_.

Он встаёт, наконец, неугомонный как всегда, и заглядывает через плечо Лео, смотря на его эскиз. Такого рода близость привычна для них, когда они наедине, но Дезмонд ощущает, что нечто ворочается под безмятежной гладью поверхности, желание, раздирающее Эцио изнутри, но тот не может – вернее, _не станет_ – претворять его в жизнь.

Дезмонд размышляет о возможных рисках десинхронизации. Он вспоминает о боли и тошноте во все те разы, когда он делал так раньше, хотя те инциденты и были непреднамеренны. Он думает о том, что было раньше, курица или яйцо, о замкнутом цикле, об истории, повторяющей саму себя. Он думает о том, что это риск, на который стоит пойти, или, как сказал бы Лео, _дело благородное_.

Эцио, но не настоящий Эцио, потому что Дезмонд – тот, кто управляет его движениями, внося изменение в проекцию того, что происходило пять столетий назад, оборачивается и ловит Лео за подбородок, наклоняя его голову вверх.

– Смею ли я также удостоиться этой чести? – спрашивает он, преследуемый мыслью, что эти слова гораздо более подобают Эцио, нежели Дезмонду, и что они пришли на язык без малейшего усилия.

– Да, конечно, – выдыхает Лео. Он выглядит удивлённым, однако ж воодушевлённым донельзя.

Они целуются, и это кажется столь чистым и столь _правильным_ , что Дезмонд не сразу замечает хорошо ему знакомое ужасное ощущение песка, проскальзывающего сквозь пальцы, ускользающего воспоминания, воздуха, вырываемого из его лёгких…

_УГРОЗА ДЕСИНХРОНИЗАЦИИ._

Они продолжают целоваться, и даже если это не подлинное воспоминание, даже если этого так и не случилось, даже если Дезмонд понятия не имеет, каким образом, по логике вещей, такое _может_ происходить, оно ощущается таким настоящим для Дезмонда _и_ Эцио, что Дезмонд думает, что это должно быть непреложной истиной для Леонардо да Винчи и Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце.

Хотя надо признать, если Лео отреагирует схожим образом, когда бы Эцио ни надумал сделать первый шаг, Дезмонд с тем же успехом мог бы дождаться, когда всё произойдёт естественным чередом. Изменение воспоминания было плохим, импульсивным решением, но не то чтобы Дезмонду не случалось принимать такие же прежде.

_ДЕСИНХРОНИЗАЦИЯ._

Это как раз то чувство, которое возникает во сне, когда твоё тело имитирует все ощущения падения с высоты, и ты испытываешь попеременно ужас и дикий восторг, но по большей части ты попросту сбит с толку. А потом ты просыпаешься, вскидываешься в постели, но чувство такое, словно ты только что сверзился с небес прямиком на свою подушку, хотя эти две вещи абсолютно несочетаемы. Это наихудшая разновидность потрясения, которую случалось испытывать большинству людей.

Вот как чувствует себя Дезмонд, когда открывает глаза, расправляет лёгкие и видит всех троих собратьев-ассасинов, склонившихся над ним. Нечто подобное он, как правило, чувствует, продирая глаза поутру и не понимая, сон это или реальность, вдобавок он до нелепого выдохся и сейчас готов уснуть в любую секунду.

– Да будет вам известно, – хрипит он, – что Эцио заставил Лео покраснеть.

Дезмонд разражается кашлем.

– Дважды.

Он закрывает глаза, твёрдо намереваясь заснуть, но проходит, может быть, в интервале от одной секунды до пары минут, прежде чем его грубо встряхивают, возвращая в сознание с ощущением, что кто-то продолжает его пихать. Это Ребекка. Она снова и снова трясёт его за плечо.

– Ребекка, прекрати, этим ты добьёшься только того, что разозлишь его, – жалобно говорит Шон, и Дезмонд зевает.

– Ага, как будто тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало, – говорит он, заставляя налитые свинцом веки снова подняться, и окружающие невольно вздрагивают.

– О, фантастика, – бурчит Шон, – он таки не умер.

– Просто устал, – говорит Дезмонд, слишком обессиленный, чтобы повернуть голову к Шону. – Целенаправленная десинхронизация жуть как выматывает.

– Воу, воу, – говорит Ребекка одновременно с тем, как брови Люси достигают низкой околоземной орбиты, – ты сделал это _нарочно_?

– Ну… да? – говорит Дезмонд. – Ты разве не видела… записи камеры?

– Запись вырубилась сразу после того, как ты – умм – _Эцио_ – поцеловал Лео.

Теперь приходит очередь Дезмонда покраснеть.

– Ну, э-э, вообще-то это был… как раз это всё был именно я. Ну ладно, Эцио определённо не возражал, они оба были «за», но я отчего-то догадываюсь, что этому событию не полагалось произойти именно в то время и в том месте.

 _Ну_ , думает он, _быстро же ситуация стала неловкой_. Забудь о десинхронизации, вот _это_ – худшее, что могло случиться, когда имеешь дело с воспоминаниями.

– Погоди-ка, – говорит Ребекка, потому что она абсолютно не умеет контролировать свои импульсы, – если ты выступил инициатором поцелуя, значит ли это, что ты гей?

– Бисексуал, вообще-то, – отвечает Дезмонд, и его удивляет, как легко эти слова выскальзывают наружу, особенно учитывая то, что он не думал об этом раньше и совсем не предвидел такого вот исхода. – Но спасибо, что заметила.

– Миленько, – она даёт ему пять, оставляя его в абсолютном недоумении, что бы это должно значить, но он слишком утомлён и растерян, чтобы приставать с расспросами. Шон и Люси тем временем пялятся на них двоих, как на инопланетян, и Дезмонд сужает глаза.

– Что? – спрашивает он.

Люси моргает.

– Я так же растеряна, как и ты, – говорит она.

Он смотрит на Шона, который выглядит так, словно мечтает оказаться в этот момент где угодно подальше отсюда (Дезмонд чувствует ровно то же самое).

Шон всего лишь вздыхает, глубоко, и роняет лицо в ладони.

– Прошу тебя, ради пресвятого Анимуса и твоих собственных хрупких нейронов, не делай так больше.

– Тебе, значит, не понравилось, что Эцио и Леонардо поцеловались? Они были так счастливы вместе. Ты что, гомофоб?

Пальцы отодвигаются, давая увидеть часть проволочной оправы и обиженные голубые глаза.

– Совсем не так я представлял себе этот разговор, но я гей в буквальном смысле, Дезмонд.

– Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

– Дезмонд, ради любви к Всевышнему…

– Смотри, – встревает Ребекка, пытаясь не заржать, – просто впредь не пытайся изменять никакие воспоминания. Это плохо сказывается на тебе и на Анимусе.

Дезмонд не меняя позы, лёжа на спине в Анимусе с закрытыми глазами, показывает большой палец, поднятый вверх.

– Понял. К слову, Шон, ты случаем не в курсе, Эцио и Лео были по-настоящему так близки? Без, ну, ты понял, не-совсем-божественного вмешательства или чего-то вроде того.

Он опять открывает глаза и видит лицо Шона, больше не приклеенное к его рукам, и к его изумлению, тот выглядит так, словно искренне обдумывает вопрос.

– Я не встречал ни единого доказательства в пользу этого, но учитывая типичное для того исторического периода отношение к гомосексуальности, я бы не удивился, если бы такого рода факты подчищались в документах или просто тщательно скрывались. И, разумеется, следует учитывать то, что Эцио отнюдь не был публичной персоной, и что большинство исторических хроник того времени были написаны тамплиерами, так что не похоже на то, что в принципе существуют иные неопровержимые доказательства, помимо собственных воспоминаний Эцио.

Эти слова задевают его чуть больше, чем следовало бы, по правде говоря, но Ребекка хлопает его по плечу и начинает говорить прежде, чем он успевает зациклиться на том.

– Скажу тебе вот что, Дезмонд. Если что-то похожее действительно произошло, держу пари, что Эцио посчитал бы это достаточно важным событием для того, чтобы оно отразилось в одной из этих последовательностей, через которые ты проходишь. И если оно там есть, ты найдёшь его, когда придёт время.

Что ж, если есть на свете что-то похуже ожидания, то это ожидание пополам с неведением, но у Дезмонда такое чувство, что ему в любом случае придётся столкнуться с тем и другим в избытке не далее чем в ближайший месяц, так что он просто соглашается.

Он полагает, что всё могло пойти намного хуже – в конце концов, он (почти) очнулся, и он поделился своими переживаниями с единственными людьми, которых он считает друзьями и даже союзниками (в лучшем смысле слова) в настоящий момент.

Дезмонд стонет. Его голова начинает трещать из-за стресса от десинхронизации, а также, возможно, из-за ситуации в целом.

– Засуньте меня обратно, – говорит он.

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает Люси. – Судя по твоему виду, тебе не помешало бы отдохнуть немного.

Он наполовину ожидает, что она поставит ему в упрёк то, что они должны работать сверхурочно, или что Шон выскажет аналогичную жалобу, но ни один из них не говорит ничего подобного.

На этот раз, переживая воспоминание снова, он запасается терпением. Ничего похожего на поцелуй не случается, но Лео всё ещё предлагает нарисовать портрет Эцио, и Эцио всё ещё соглашается на это, предварительно аккуратно обойдя причину, по которой он хочет, чтобы Лео был осторожнее.

Ах да, и Эцио всё ещё заставляет Леонардо покраснеть.

(Дважды.)


End file.
